In a communication system, to reduce complexity of implementation of a terminal, generally, only several types of standard bandwidth are defined, and only filters with different standard bandwidth need to be designed for the terminal to support standard bandwidth. For example, in the 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project, third generation partnership project) LTE (Long Term Evolution, long term evolution), only six types of standard bandwidth: 1.4 MHz, 3 MHz, 5 MHz, 10 MHz, 15 MHz, and 20 MHz are defined, but available spectrums owned by an operator are not limited to the standard bandwidth. In the prior art, two solutions of using nonstandard bandwidth are proposed:
Solution 1: Divide nonstandard bandwidth into a combination of standard bandwidth, for example, an 8 MHz nonstandard bandwidth may be divided into two carriers: a 3 MHz standard bandwidth and a 5 MHz standard bandwidth, and the standard bandwidth is combined into nonstandard bandwidth by using a carrier aggregation manner.
Solution 2: Add a supported standard bandwidth, for example, add other standard bandwidth such as 7 MHz, 8 MHz, and 9 MHz apart from the existing six types of standard bandwidth.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems:
When solution 1 is adopted, not all nonstandard bandwidth can be divided into a combination of standard bandwidth. For example, for a 9 MHz nonstandard bandwidth, even if a 3 MHz standard bandwidth is aggregated with a 5 MHz standard bandwidth, a 1 MHz bandwidth is still wasted; and when solution 2 is adopted, because more types of standard bandwidth are introduced, design of a filter of the terminal is more complicated, so that the complexity of implementation of the terminal is increased.